Mud
by Orion's Star
Summary: A pretty dance and mud fight in the rain... PG for one word. R/H


Mud **_Mud_**   
by anime_angel2000   
D/C: bah. I own nothimg   
A/N: Um.... It was late. please review!! Even flames! 

Hermione walked up the stairs, somehow free of her usual books. She was deep in thought, wondering what her perfect life would be like. She was imagining a reliable, steadfast husband, three young children, and a Victorian house in the hills, and was quite surprised when a pair of hands flew over her eyes and a raspy voice said, "I've got you now."   
She giggled, saying, "You're using a voice alteration, aren't you?" The voice paused, then replied, "Possibly." Then she was freed of the hands on her eyes, with the warning of, "Don't open them." She smiled as a cloth was put over her eyes and a soft jacket was put on her shoulders. The figure took both of her hands in his large, comforting, boy hands, and led her back down the steps, down two hallways, and kept going, Hermione didn't know where to.   
Suddenly, the slate under her feet gave way to grass, and water struck her skin. The voice said, "Wait here," and pulled his hands away. She stood, wondering what exactly was going on, and who her abducter was, when she felt mud splattered onto her head and her eyepiece was torn away.   
Ron was standing in front of her on the Quidditch field, laughing, in the rain, muddy hands half hidden behind his back. She tackled him, hitting in he stomach full force with her head, and falling with him into a giant mud puddle.   
Still lying down, Hermione picked up a handful of mud and smeared it on his face. He yelled, then poured mud on her arms and neck. She smeared her hands down the front of his shirt, eager for revenge. He started aiming for her face with his mud-covered hands, but suddenly she was sitting on him. Oh, he thought desperately, not good... not good at all....   
And to complicate matters for Ron, Hermione leaned into him, hands behind her back. She's going to kiss me, said a voice in his mind. He closed his eyes softly, waiting....   
Hermione took the advantage, pulling her arms from behind her and shoving the hidden slop in his face. He sat up, sputtering, and she fell over him, laughing hysterically. 

*~*~* 

When she had stopped laughing, he gave her his hand to help her up. She accepted, and suddenly felt herself in his arms. Her eyes opened wide, as did his, but he obviously recovered quickly, because he said in a calm, reassured voice, "May I have this dance?"   
Ron was extremely surprised when Hermione consented, and even more so when she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his chest, and music started playing from nowhere.   
  
Hermione moved in time to the music with him. She could feel his heart beat, his skin against hers. She could smell his scent, so wild, so free, yet so calm. She closed her eyes, listening to his steady breath. 

Suddenly, a cat screeched, and a small black figure raced back toward the castle. Ron and Hermione pulled apart quickly. "Oh, shit," Ron said, almost laughing, "Mrs. Norris!" 

Hermione grabbed his hand, and they ran back to the castle, laughing. 

**** 

Ron finally got to his room, unhurt, uncaught, still dripping with mud and rain. The clock near his bed read 12:34. He grabbed a shirt lying on his bed and pulled off his current shirt and pants, leaving them in a crumple, muddy heap on the floor. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom after brushing his teeth and was beginning to dry his hair when a voice behind him said, "Where were you?!" 

Startled, he turned around and hit Harry in the stomach. "Oh, sorry... but don't come up behind me like that!" Harry looked at him skeptically, then said, "You're changing the subject. Where were you? You know what'll happen if the guys find out," he said, nervously glancing around the sleeping dorm, "by tomorrow everyone'll think you been out all night with a girl." 

Ron smiled, and said back, "And would they be wrong?" and left a gaping Harry standing in the middle of the room, and went to bed. 


End file.
